Field of Invention
The present invention relates to optical apparatus, and more particularly to adjustable optical lens, camera module and aligning method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
In the technical field of optical camera modules, as the application fields of camera are expanded and the competition in the market of the camera modules become increasingly fierce, every manufacturer is developing its technology. Therefore, camera modules with a relatively low manufacturing cost, a relatively high production efficiency, and a relatively high image quality become pursuing aims of the manufacturers, as well as key factors which play important roles in the competitive market.
The conventional camera module for mobile phone generally has a problem of image blur because of tilting during assembling or the tilt of the optical components thereof. In order to solve such problem of image blur resulted from the tilting during assembling and the tile of the optical components, a method of adjusting a lens element or a set of lens elements of the camera lens is developed by the applicant of the present invention, the adjustable components of the camera lens are adjusted in at least one direction of the horizontal direction, the vertical direction, the incline direction, and the rotating direction during assembling, so that the adjustment of an optical path of the optical lens is achieved, and finally an optical axis of the optical lens is vertical to an image sensor or a deviance thereof is within an allowable range, so that the problem of the image blur is solved. However, how to conveniently adjust the lens elements and how to permanently fix in positions of the lens elements after the adjustment so as to ensure a good image quality while still maintain an easy assembling process of the camera modules as well as a relatively low lost have become an urgent issue of the field of the camera modules.